iLoveYou
by dramallama626
Summary: Ceddie OneShots
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a poem Freddie writes for Carly. There's not much dialouge, it's a supposed piece from his collection that he shows Carly. I do not take credit for the characters or the show, just this fanfiction.**

"Carly, this is for you,". He handed her a piece of lined paper, which had scribbles all over it. It looked like notes, but Carly was unsure.

"Are these, like, notes or something?" she asked.

"Nope. Just read it," he commanded.

She read, amazed to find what he wrote.

_Shy_

_Everyday,_

_I stand by you locker,_

_I want to tell you I love you,_

_But I'm too shy._

_You're too beautiful,_

_Your brown curls fly through the wind, _

_Like birds in fall take flight,_

_Graceful, I feel so shy._

_I don't know what to say,_

_They say actions speak louder than words,_

_But when I act you only laugh,_

_My misery, I am shy._

_I know that we are friends,_

_But if something more could come,_

_I could free my stress of loving you,_

_Not so secretly, but I am shy._

_I wait to find bravery,_

_But I don't want to be rejected,_

_And lose you forever, what would you do?_

_Would you tell me, or are you shy too?_

"I'll just leave now," he said, starting to walk away.

"No Freddie! I want to tell you, I do feel the same way!" She exclaimed, her face brightened with her sugary smile.

She fell into his arms, and finally, he had become less shy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This is going to be a collection of one-shots, of different ways Carly and Freddie come together. I don't own anything.**

Freddie's POV:

Oh my gosh, she's looking at me again. This is the third time this week. I feel like I have butterflies going up and down. Breathe, Benson. I take steady breaths and walk towards her. All of a sudden, it's like someone pressed the button on a slow motion macheine. Her hair flips out, the brown tights curls flip back, and I can see her beautiful eyes and gorgous complexion. My throat tightens, and I sigh. She's too perfect.

Carly's POV:

I think something's wrong with me today. I don't know, but everytime I look at Freddie, I keep looking. Some kind of weird feelings arise in my stomach; I almost feel sick.

No one's POV:

"CARLY!!!!! Yoohoo! Are you still on Planet Earth?" Sam screamed into her ear.

"AAAH!" Carly jumped 10 feet in the air. "Oh, sorry, I must've been daydreaming."

"You've been doing that all the time. Seriously, what's wrong? Who's the boy, what's his name?" Sam asked flatly.

"Just because I blank out doesn't mean I have feelings for someone." She stated. But, in a sense, she knew Sam should know her secret. "Well, it's just that..." Carly was about to begin, but Freddie walked over before she could tell her.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, smiling. Carly swore she was melting. She was delusional! Yep, that's the answer.

"Fredward, Carly was in the middle of telling me something. Can you take your face and get out of here before I throw up all over you?" Sam snapped.

"Sam! I was about to tell her something, but it doesn't matter anymore!" She said as she ran off.

"What's wrong with her today?" Freddie asked, with a worried expression.

"She loves you, dummy. I may have acted like I didn't know who she was crushing on, but I know she does. Go talk to her!" Sam commanded.

Freddie dashed towards her, his feet were almost gliding, he was running so fast. Carly turned around, only to find herself knocked to the ground by Freddie. He was lying on top of her, and they didn't moved. Carly coughed, trying to signal him to get off.

"What's wrong, Carls? Seriously, what's up?" He looked troubled.

Carly's POV:

Alright, might as well tell him. Breathe, "Freddie, I've been holding it back, but... Ilikeyousomuchithinkyourethebestbutididntknowhowtotellyousoiguessimgunnarambleiloveyoufreddie!" I can't believe how stupid I just sounded.

"Carly Shea, you know I like you, and that I always will. Don't be afraid. Come here!"

She fell into his arms, and finally, she had become less shy.

**What'd you think! I can't believe I already got three reviews in the space of 24 hours! Thanks guys! **


End file.
